Im so glad we had the camara!
by CaptainSwan2012
Summary: This is a oneshot of the Grey's cast plus Pete trying to explain to their kids what sex is and ends with Meredith answering the questions :


**I read a story of how the husbands was trying to tell their children about sex and I thought that it was to funny so It gave the idea to do my own.**

*** I DONT OWN GREYS ANATOMY THE WORL IS ONLY JUST SO ROUND ( BUT I DO OWN THE KIDS :)**

COUPLES!

_Lexie and Mark: Emily ( 13 ) and Ryan ( 8 )_

_Christina and Owen : Rachel (7) and Beth (4)_

_George and Callie: Ben (6) kimmy(3) and Chris(8)_

_Meredith and Derek: Evilan ( 5 ) Kristen ( 6 ) Madeline(6) and Hailey ( 3 )_

_Addison and Pete: Michel ( 7) Noah (5) and Emma (12)_

_Izzie and Alex : Alexis ( 13 ) Mary (7)_

All 16 kids were sitting on Meredith and Derek's black lather coach waiting for the family meeting that all their mommy's and daddy's wanted to talk. They were watching a movie Tinker bell.

They all sat next to the siblings. In a line.

All the parents were sitting in the dinning room talking about how they are going to address the talk.

'Ok so my friend Ray had a talk with her kids she has 7 and the littler ones ran straight to them crying and screaming just saying so im guessing that Meredith and Derek's kids will be the ones crying mostly one that are like 6 and under so like Noah maybe and Beth and Ben and kimmy maybe crying.' Addison said.

Christina sat next to Owen and Addison and Pete next to them Meredith and Derek next to them Mer in Ders lap. Izzie and Alex next to them and lexie and mark next to them and George and Callie.

Meredith asked ' so how do we do this do we want to separate the older to younger boy and girl or together or as families?' she asked Derek and mark said at the same time '

'Together' Mark grinned.

'ok well just umm add on to what the person is saying oh and answer your kids ?'s not others un less they have trouble in answering unless they address all of us."

' Hey izz did you bring the camera?' Alex said.

'What why on earth… no I don't want this recorded' Pete and Owen said.

' oh come on babe its going to be funny good job team karav!' Christina yelled.

'ok lets just get this over with this, Lexie and I watched a video on how to address this topic so were good.' mark said.

'Mark its not surgery, but yea I think mer and I are good to talk.' Derek said while rubbing Meredith's back.

'im good' yea were good' lets just get this over with' everyone said.

Derek and mark turned of the tv and put foot rest in front of all of the kids for a seat. Everyone sat down next to their wife or husband.

'whats this about daddie? Mary asked. Pete said ' well hunny uahh were going to have a conversation will all of you.' he said

' ok so tiny children we are here to talk to you about a question that a few of you have asked us so,'

Mark started at shoved owen to continue.

' oh ahh yea so dose anyone now that question?' he asked Ryan raised his hand and Callie called on him.

' Were is haven?'

Mark laughed and said ' no little man but the real question for that would be where is hell Meredith and Addison hit him the back of the head and everyone was laughing.

'oww what the hell that hurt!' ' MARK DON'T SWEAR AROUND MY CHILDREN PLEASES!'

Derek yelled.

Christina was fed up about this and just asked the question ' oh for god sake WHERE DO BABY'S COME FROM!' she yelled and this kissed were saying ' oh yea yea I knew that,'

' so uahh where do babies come from ' Noah asked.

' Ok well uahh when a man loves a women very munch-' Alex started.

' What's love mommy?' Kristen asked.

' Well love is when… you like some one a lot and you would walk to the end of the earth for them, and you all love your parents very much. But some people didn't really have parents to love or even have a parent that says I love you because the mommy is to busy working at her job and her dad left them and got a new family because they didn't want me-them them.

So for some people like that love is harder to find and when you do find love sometimes they try and kill you or they don't talk to you or their wife shows up ands introduces her to you and may say oh hi im so and so you must be the women who's screwing my husband and you thought you were in love then you guys get together at prom and you fall back in love but then you break up because of a very ugly - '

' doe eyed of a nurse but then you always find your way back to your soul mate and that's what love is ' Addison said and everyone looked at Meredith with sorry Mer eyes or its ok . And Derek held Meredith tighter.

Dada waz scroew?" Hailey asked Derek.

' That brings us to are topic question' Derek started

' screw is another word for sex'

'what's sex?'

'i want sex'

Mommy can i screw some one?'

'NOOOOOO!' everyone yelled ( the parents )

' what's sex mommy? Everyone looked at Meredith and Meredith was thinking and christina said before Derek could try and help her ' izzie get the camra ready and no help for mer.'

Izzie get the camra set up and sat back down and everyone inclouding all the kids had their attiention on Meredith.

'Uahh well hunny uahhh….. Sex , sex is when a mommy and daddie …. Connect in away' Christina and Alex burst out laughing and Derek Addison Callie George Pete Izzie and Owen chuckled.

What do you do in sex?' she asked again

Meredith took a deep breath and said.

'well uahh a uahhh man….. Uahh he puts his uahhh penis in a womens vigina.' she said

' Mommy did daddy put his wee in your va va gija?"

'Yea aunt Meredith what did it feel like"

'What dose it look like?'

Everone was laughing expet for Derek and few other parents.

Yes Meredith what dose it feel like?' alex asked while laughing and christina burst out laughing.

" how dose he do it?'

Ok so did your dad put his penis in me yes he did.' Meredith saidc and chroistina dn alex izzie and callie were crying from laughing so hard.

" so Mer what dose it look like!" George screamed everyone including Derek laughed.

Meredith glared at all them and they stopped.

" well it looks like what boys have in their pants were they go potty' Meredith said lexie burst out laughing so did mark.

'As for what it feels like ummmm' she stuttered.

' Yes darling Meredith what does it feel like" Derek asked he really wanted her to answer this question. Izzie said " so who's happy we brought the camera?' izzie yells everyone in the room raised their hand but Meredith.

' well uahh it feels … ( all the kids and parents were sitting at the edge of their seat looking at her.)

' well for me it umm feels … feels like something you wont do until your 18 or older.'

' and some times if your getting it all the time and its really good you sometimes cant walk take your mommy and daddy for example one time alex izzie lexie mark and I and owen came over to mer and der's house for the game and we found the-'

CHRISTINA!' Meredith and Derek yelled. 'they don't want to hear that.'

'ea we do'I want to were you guys do it! '

' that dosent matter were your uncle Derek and I " do it " she said in quotations.

' OK SO HOW ABOUT YOU KIDS GO PLAY IN ARE BACK YARD DID EVERYONE BRING THERE SWIM SUITS ? '

A bunch of yes's and yea's came from the kids.

' ok then go change. '

' Nicely done baby' Derek said while pulling Meredith to sit on his lap, he kissed her cheek.

' uarghhh I think I just vomited! ' Christina yelled.

' Mommy were all ready yeled Kristen from outside.

' Coming !' Mer yelled. Everyone looks at her and they start burst out laughing.

' Oh gosh I so glad we got this on tape ' izzie said

They all got up and changed and went out side to watch their children play.

-END-

**Ok so that's the story I hope ya'll liked it lol, please review ****J**


End file.
